When the choice is made Bearpaw's story
by Suki Da Cookie
Summary: Bearpaw is an apprentice training to be a warrior, but his mind is racing, he knows there are three she cats who are in love with him, and would kill to gain his feelings. But he has feelings of his own, And he cant decide where his own heart belongs..
1. Mixed feelings

**When the choice is made**

**Warrior cats PPWC fanfic**

**Frondclan**

Bearpaw trekked through the forest, the wind lashing at his black pelt, his head was spinning as he walked, his heart split. _I have to talk to Thistlepaw about this, he'll know what to do_ he thought to himself, he heard leaves crumble behind him and he turned around, seeing a grey shecat, "Greypaw you scared me!" He yelped

Greypaw hesitated and opened her mouth to speak, but no words came, and she stared down at her paws, Bearpaw padded up to her and nuzzled her ear "Hey its ok Greypaw! No need to be silent!" he smiles as she looks up at him, she still doesn't speak but she nods, and a small grin spread wide across her face, but then it disappeared as fast as it came and she ran off.

Bearpaw started to follow her, but then he stopped, _if she doesn't want to have a friend, she doesn't get a friend… but I wish she would just understand…_ He thought, turning back and padding into the forest, he sniffed the air and quickly caught the scent of a pigeon, and he crouched, stalking towards the scent. He stalked up a small mound in the ground and looked down, the pigeon at the foot of the hill.

He licked his lips and leaped, the pigeon tried to fly away but his claws caught its wings and he brought it down. He bit its' neck cleanly and smiled in triumph, he grabbed the pigeon and started to head back to camp, but then he stopped.

Rosepaw jumped out of the bushes, making the leaves russle and she sneered. "I see you caught a bird Bearpaw, but it was mine" Bearpaw sent a glare at rosepaw and he growled lowly "I thought we were in one clan, no need to be a pussy about one piece of prey."

Rosepaw glared at him then let out a loud screech and she ran off, Bearpaw tilted his head with confusion at the she-cat and he shrugged, padding back to camp. He dropped the pigeon in the fresh kill pile and sat on his log, at the entrance of camp leading across a stream that lead to the river right outside. Wrenpaw ran up to him and smiled, sitting next to him, but then she stopped in mid speak, looking behind her, Bearpaw followed her gaze. Greypaw glared at them with envy and anger and she sat down somewhat near them.

Wrenpaw gulped then looked at Bearpaw, "I have to go…" She murmed softly then ran off, disappearing around a corner. Bearpaw sighed and he looked at Greypaw, who was still looking at him. He turned away. "Why don't I have friends…?" He heard Greypaw murmur from a bit a ways.

He turned to face her, his eyes narrowed "Why you don't have friends it because you don't try." He meowed, a bit more rudely than he had intended. Greypaw's ears flattened and she turned, running out of camp.

Bearpaw sighed and looked after Greypaw, _She's so sensitive, _He thought angrily, then padded to the apprentice den. The low light dimmed until the den was pitch black, he tried to sleep but he couldn't, so he jumped up on the huge boulder guarding the apprentice den from predators.

He stared out into the forest surrounding the mountain that formed camp, he laid down and shut his eyes, for a few minutes to rest.

He jerked open his eyes, it was morning, he had slept. Everyone had left the apprentice den so it was deserted. Bearpaw ran out and looked at Greypaw's spot, _she's not there…_ He thought desperately… He sighed and sat down next to his friend, Thistlepaw, in his corner.

Thistlepaw smiled slightly and greeted Bearpaw with a warm "Hello" And a soft jab to the shoulder. "Looking for someone?" He said with a hint of mock in his voice. Bearpaw blinked "Oh, no, but speaking of looking for people, Greypaw left last night and I haven't seen her since" He answered his friend. Thistlepaw broke out laughing and Bearpaw batted his ear.

"I know what you are thinking, and it's not true!" Bearpaw growled, Thistlepaw kept laughing even as Bearpaw stalked off. _It's not true, I don't like Greypaw.. I like Wrenpaw!_ Bearpaw thought to himself.

_What do it do now…?_

_I'll wait until I'm a warrior… and then I'll know where my feelings truly lie.._


	2. The News

Bearpaw sat next to Wrenpaw and Greypaw, excitement making him barely be able to keep still. His leader, Briarstar was ontop of the tallrock, and everyone was gathered below her, she smiled and called out five cats' names, "Bearpaw, Wrenpaw, Greypaw, Thistlepaw, and Pebblepaw! Step forward" She smiled as the five apprentices stepped forward. "Wrenpaw" She called. "I, Briarstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice, she has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Wrenpaw, do you promise to uphold the code, and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?" She pauses, and Wrenpaw answers "I Do"

"Then by the powers of starclan, I give you your warrior name, Bearpaw, from this moment forth, you shall be known as Bearshade!" Briarstar finishes and everyone cheers their names loudly, surrounding the five newest warriors "Bearshade! Thistlefrost! Pebblestream! Wrensong! Greyshine!" They chant.

Bearshade smiles happily and he runs to the vigil spot, sitting down, ready to guard the camp for the night. He stares into the forest, silently, the other warriors were a bit a ways from where he was, but he liked that. He leaned his head back into the hill and looked out, his eyes starting to droop, _I have to stay awake!_ He thought, but the tiredness tugging at him urged him on, _I'll just shut my eyes for a minute or two... Yeah that sounds good.._ He thought and shut his eyes…

Bearshade opened his eyes, yawning, but something wasn't right... He looked around, realizing it was already dawn… _Oh please no starclan, it can't be…_ he thought, looking around at the other warriors, who were staring emotionlessly out into the forest. He gulped and yawned again, looking out into the forest, trying to act normal.

His heart still ached from what he told Greyshine when she spilled her feelings, "I like you too, just not in the same way" He repeated to himself guiltily, but he knew those words were true now, he loved Wrensong, and he had to tell her…

He sat on his log at the entrance of camp for what felt like days, thinking of what he was gonna say, _"Wrensong, I am desperately in love with you.." No, that's too cheesy_ He thought… Wrensong padded over and interrupted his thoughts "Hey Sleepyhead, did you have a good night?" she teased, "Uh… sure I guess? It's really tiring" he answered awkwardly "For some of us atleast, Hey bearshade, I know you slept during the night, don't keep secrets from your friends!"

"SHHHHHHHH!" Bearshade yelped urgently, "Don't say anything ok? I didn't meant to..." Bearshade shuffled his paws and looked away from the she-cat.. "Its ok, I won't…" Wrensong smiled as she meowed, batting at his ear

Bearshade gulped and looked up at Wrensong "Wrensong… can I talk to you? In the forest?" Bearshade meowed, and Wrensong nodded. They padded out into the forest together, and Bearshade led wrensong to his favorite spot.

"Uh… Nice weather ehh?" He stammered, Wrensong looked up "Oh! Yes! Its beautiful" _almost as beautiful as you…_ he thought "So uh… Wrensong, You know, we're friends right?" Wrensong tilted her head slightly and answered "Yes, you know that silly bearshade" she smiled, and he let himself smile too.

"You know.. I like you, but more than a friend… I don't even know anymore…" Bearshade blurted out and looked away. "I do too bearshade… I love you" Wrensong meowed back, nuzzling Bearshade

"So… what now?" Bearshade smiled, looking up at Wrensong. "I guess we are mates" She answered. Bearshade felt like his heart was about to burst with joy, he brushed against her and they started to go back to camp

Greyshine groaned, waking up from her deep sleep,_ that was such a good dream!_ She thought as she looked over to what was causing the ruckus, There was Emberstone, the deputy, along with Briarstar and some kits. They were talking loudly, and she walked forward, straining to listen, but her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of paws against the hard stone, a cat darted towards her and nearly knocked her into the stream. The cat panted with exhaustion "Greyshine! Did you hear the news!" he managed to make out. "What news?" Greyshine answered with confusion "Bearshade has a mate! Its Wrensong!" the cat finished and, without another word, ran off to Briarstar and her group.

_Bearshade has a mate…? But I love him, Do i?_

_Do I….? _


	3. Chapter 3

Greyshine stared out of the warriors den, _so much has happened_… She thought. _Bearshade and thistlefrost have a mate, Rosepaw left the clan, so many things._ She padded towards the fresh kill pile, her mind seeming to spin. She grabbed a plump vole off the top of the pile and she plopped down to eat.

She ate the vole in a few big bites and then sat up, scanning the camp. Her lips curled in a snarl, seeing Bearshade and Wrensong… _I'll show him_ she thought, but they were interrupted by the sound of paws shuffling, and she looked up to see the two cats padding over to her.

_What do I say? What do I say!?_ She thought in frantic panic… "Hey Greyshine!" Bearshade purred warmly "Oh uhuhuh… Hi... And bye… I uhh…. Gotta go… bye!" She said quickly, then sprinted off into the forest, without saying another word. Her face burned with embarrassment as she padded by the shore of the river.

_I'm so stupid…_ she thought to herself as she walked, she felt like she had walked for moons, and she looked up, seeing the towering trees of ivyclan ahead of her. _Our territory is so big. I never knew that about it..._ She thought as she padded on to the border. She smiled, then sat down, but then heard a low growl from up in the towering trees.

"What are you doing on Ivyclan territory?" The cat hissed, Greyshine looked around, not seeing the strange cat, but she knew he was a boy, she just knew. She looked up into the tall majestic trees and saw a shadowy shape of a young cat, about the size of a new warrior. "Well, what are you doing on ivyclan territory?" The cat snarled again. Greyshine stared at the ground _I didn't pass the border that mouse-brain_

Greyshine stared up defiantly "I didn't cross the border mousebrain!" she snapped angrily. She heard a thump as the cat jumped down from a low branch, landing infront of her. "We took over this part of Frondclan!" The cat sneered… Greyshine looked around, confused for a minute… And that's when the cat striked. She felt claws rake down her back and she rolled over, pushing the cat off of her. She panted and stood

"Then why is… ugh... The border still... Where it's supposed to be?" Greyshine managed to say. "Oh uh… WE HAVENT MOVED IT YET" The Cat snarled back then tackled her again, ramming her into a tree. Greyshine groaned and went limp, and felt the cat jump off of her, yelping.

She looked up and saw another cat in the fight… And he was winning! She watched as the cat drove the Ivyclan cat off back to their territory… She stood up and smiled at the newcomer…

"Oh, it's you Sedgeflight!" She exclaimed. Sedgeflight nodded as they walked. his pelt brushing against hers. Greyshine purred and her eyes lit up _He's so nice… he saved me…_ she thought. Not realizing she was staring. She ran right into a tree and fell backwards with an 'UMPH!'

They both smiled and laughed, then continued on towards camp, Greyshine nuzzled Sedgeflight warmly, feeling as if all her worry had just drifted away. _But it hadn't..._ She thought, remembering Bearshade. _I don't need him!_ She walked into camp, all eyes drifting to her and sedgeflight. _Did I do something wrong?_ She thought as she stared at all the cats. Bearshade and Wrensong were in the backround, not paying any attention to her.

Greyshine shrugged and padded into the warriors den, feeling the eyes burn into the back of her neck. She laid down on the soft moss and shut her eyes, her mind was spinning, her heart beating… _Something is wrong…_ she thought as she drifted off into sleep

_Greyshine woke up in a clearing, it was shadowy and dark, and as she looked up she saw a mushroom, it was too big to be even possible. She climbed up it, following at cat… "Wait! Dewcloud! Where are you?!" She said… Dewcloud, who was that? How did I know her name? She thought as she walked. She reached the top of the spiraling mushroom and looked down… She gulped and turned back, but her paw slipped and she tumbled off it, into the river below._

_She struggled against the lashing current, her body being pushed around, flipped and spun, hit and lashed. She wailed and felt something close in around her scruff and pull her out. She couldn't breathe, her head was above water, but she couldn't breathe. _

_She looked up at the cat that pulled her out "Duskfire…" She croaked… She still couldn't breathe… Then everything flashed before her… a picture of a small kit, cuddling up to the cat called 'Duskfire…' A picture of everyone curling around an elder, that looked sort of like thistlefrost… and then of her... lying infront of Duskfire... Her eyes lifeless, but she was smiling… then everything went black_

Greyshine jerked awake, her head throbbing, everyone was asleep, and those who weren't were looking at her… _Weird._ she thought. She stood up and padded to the freshkill pile and grabbed a plump mouse, she sat next to Sedgeflight and purred… Sedgeflight turned to her and smiled… and simply said… "Greyshine… I love you"

"I love you too..."


End file.
